


Second Chances (Chris Evans x reader)

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x reader, F/M, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans nc17, chris evans rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: When you meet up with an old friend at your brother's wedding, you and Chris get a second chance to fix the past and find you both never quite got over each other. Chris Evans AU.





	Second Chances (Chris Evans x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Evans AU. Warnings: NSFW 18+ unprotected and graphic sex, alcohol, language

You were standing with your partner and waiting for the DJ to announce your names so you could walk down and join the other members of the bridal party.  Scanning the room as the other pairs made their way to the dance floor, you spotted someone you hadn’t seen in ages.  He was your brother’s best friend growing up, but you didn’t know they still kept in touch.  Yet there he was, the object of your teenage dreams and fantasies, Chris “Meatball” Evans.  He must’ve felt your gaze because he turned and looked straight at you.  Thankfully, at that same moment your names were called and you had to walk away from his direction.  

All smiles, you walked and shook your booty along with your partner to the designated spot on the bridal party line.  Deciding to put Chris out of your mind, you took your partner’s hand and held them high in the air to make an archway for the newlyweds.  Once they walked through the tunnel you moved to the side of the floor with your partner and lovingly watched as your brother, and new sister-in-law, had their romantic first dance.  Towards the end the DJ signaled the bridal party and parents to join them and your partner took you in his arms to dance. Feeling watched, you looked up in time to catch Chris admiring you with a smile as he took a long sip from his bottle of beer.  If he was there with a date, she was nowhere to be found. 

Damn, he looked incredible!  You had spent years mooning over him.  He was the cute boy you crushed on since your early teens, then the hot guy you dreamed and fantasized about when you got to high school. Once he and your brother left for college you never really saw him again.  Some people grow better with age, and the handsome man sitting there was one of them. 

The celebration continued and you stayed on the dance floor for a while, enjoying yourself with your family and friends.  Getting overheated and deciding to take a break, you excused yourself and walked over to the bar. 

You were hanging out with some cousins and had a good time with them, laughing and doing a few shots.   The DJ had started a set of old disco songs that he’d worked into a great remix.  The combination of alcohol, happiness, and a good groove made it impossible for you to keep your hips from moving. “The Hustle” began and suddenly Chris was beside you, tapping your arm to get your attention.  

He stayed only long enough to give you a devilish face and mouth, “Do it!” along with the song.  

Bewildered and curious, you watched and kept a close lipped smile as he kept walking, then made a quick spin to face you and mouthed, “Do it!”, when it came on a second time.  

Trying to be cool and hide your delight at his flirting, you took a long draw from your beer.  It proved to be a mistake.  You almost spit it out when Chris popped up behind an older couple at the bar and, unbeknownst to them, once again mouthed “Do it!!”  

A second later he had one arm straight up, finger pointed into the air mouthing, “Do the Hustle!” before disco dancing his way back over to you.  

“Hi,” he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye as you turned away from the bar to greet the giant dork.  You exchanged hugs, and your brain couldn’t help but register the solid feel of muscles beneath the white shirt he was wearing, the navy blue suit jacket left behind and hanging over the back of his chair.  

“What a surprise to see YOU here,” he quipped after the hug and cheek kisses.  

“A surprise to see me?  At my  _ brother’s _ wedding?” you responded sarcastically.

He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, giving the same adorable expression he made since he was a teen.  Instantly, you were smitten all over again.  Smitten, and a little perturbed.

“I didn’t know you and my brother still kept touch.  I think the last time I saw you was when you were leaving for college.”

“I think you’re right...God has it been that long?  You look amazing, by the way.  I mean, I always thought you were very pretty but now,” he said backing up while holding your hands and looking you up and down, “you’re absolutely stunning.”

You were at a complete loss for words.  There was nothing to do but swallow hard and stare at him as the words and the look in his eyes registered in your brain.  You had wished on every star, prayed for him to notice you back in the day.  Now that he had, you didn’t quite know what to do with it.  Then you remembered something else from back then and it shook you out of your stupor.

Pulling your hands away you turned back to the bar and took another long sip of beer.  Your cousins made way for him as he appeared at your side and ordered one for himself. 

“Did I say something wrong?  Why do you suddenly look like you hate me?”

Swerving your neck to look his way in surprise you snapped, “Me? Hate you?  Don’t you think you got that backwards, Chris?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, completely confused.

“You hated me, remember?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?  I never hated you! What the hell ever gave you that impression?”

“Umm, my brother telling me to quit embarrassing myself by swooning over you so much cause you, and I quote, ‘hated me’ and were annoyed that I was always trying to get your attention.”

“He said WHAT?!!  Oh my god, I swear to you, I never, EVER said anything even remotely close to that,” Chris objected, throwing his hands up in outrage.

“Then why would he have said that to me?” you contended, still in disbelief and still a little mad.

“I haven’t a fucking clue.  But I mean it, I never said nor thought those things.  I know he got annoyed because you were always trying to hang around with us.  I mean, it was pretty obvious you had a crush on me and all.”

50 shades of grey?  Nope, more like 50 shades of red.  That’s what your face was turning right now.  “It was?” you asked, biting your lip and avoiding his eyes for a moment.

“Yeah, it was.  For a while there I thought I was gonna have to take out a restraining order,” he teased.  

All the anger and resentment you felt towards him drained and the crazy, stupid crush you had came flooding back.  You took a hold of your beer and mumbled, just loud enough to be heard, “You could restrain me anytime,” before draining it and putting it back down on the counter.  

“What did you just say?” Chris asked, a shocked and playful expression coming across his face.  

You shrugged and played it off, “What? Nothing.  I said nothing,” you answered coyly, flagging down the bartender for another beer.

A look of realization came over Chris’s face as he started wagging a finger at you, narrowing his eyes.  “Wait a minute! Is that why you were such a, for lack of a better term, ‘bitch to me’ that last summer before I left for college? Because you thought I hated you?”

Using your hands for emphasis, you asserted, “Well, DUH!  I wasn’t going to be nice to someone and hang around them after hearing  _ that _ .”

Putting his elbows on the bar, Chris shook his head as the information sunk in.  “I really wish you would have said something and confronted me.  I mean, we were friends too you know.  You should’ve said something, hun.”

“Would it have made a difference?” you asked, resting an arm on the bar as well and turning your body to better see all of him.

“It could’ve made a lot of things different,” he said, suddenly serious as your gazes locked.  The bartender brought fresh beers for both of you then (thank you, open bar gods) and the moment was broken.  It was replaced by a look of mischief and nostalgia on his face.

“Do you remember the time I caught you dancing to that god awful boy band song in your room?” he asked, raising a brow as he took a swig of beer.

You dropped your head back, willing a hole to open in the floor beneath you so you could escape the memory.  Your childhood bedroom had large closet doors that were mirrored.  With a hairbrush in hand as a microphone, and the music blasting from the speakers, you never noticed Chris standing in the doorway watching as you practiced the moves to their latest single, trying to memorize the moves from the video.  Who knows how long he was standing there before the slow clap and “Bravos” began.  You were mortified, absolutely mortified.

“I had a lot of therapy to forget that moment, but thank you for dredging it back up.  I still have no idea why you were in my bedroom that night.”

“That’s cause you never gave me a chance to speak.  You just started flinging shit at me until I fled for my life,” he laughed then, smacking himself on the pec the way he’d done since he was a kid when something really tickled him.  “I was coming up to ask if you wanted to join us downstairs to watch a movie.  I wasn’t expected to find a show going on.”

“You’re such an asshole,” you accused, turning away and smiling even as you insulted him.

“Remember when we all went skiing that winter, before me and your brother graduated?”

Your eyes lighting up, you put your hand on his arm as it rested on the bar and said, “I do!  Wow, I haven’t thought about that trip in forever. That was such a great time,” you reminisced wistfully.  And you both continued to recall memories long forgotten as you smiled, laughed, and touched. 

The more memories that came back the more both of your hands went on the move. It started off innocently enough with your hand on his forearm, his hand stroking your fingers.  You caught each other up on your careers and lives since then and found you were both single, never married.  He lived not too far away from the condo you owned.  

Your bridesmaid’s dress was strapless and Chris’s fingers trailed down your bare arm and across your shoulders a few times.  You swallowed thickly when your hand went to his bicep and you felt the hard muscle there.  It made you wonder how strong and ripped the rest of his body was under those clothes.  A flush came over you as you thought about it. About him.  His eyes were still the same deep shade of blue, and that smile and laugh were just as mesmerizing and sexy as ever. 

Suddenly a bit shy, Chris confessed, “You know, I was going to ask you to be my date for the prom.”

Your heart leapt and you stared at him in utter shock, then slapped him on the arm.  “Really? So why didn’t you, ya fuck?” 

He threw his head back, roaring with laughter at your choice of words and the expression he saw on your face.  “I didn’t because when I mentioned it to your brother he flipped out on me!”

You were 15 months younger than your brother and he was extremely protective.  Chris was lucky that he didn’t get a black eye from him just for asking about it.   

“I know it was a long time ago, but I thank you for even thinking about taking me.”

Sheepishly, he confided, “I was ready to say ‘to hell with it’ and just ask you out to dinner before I left for college, but by that time you weren’t talking to me anymore.  Every time I tried to even just say ‘Hi’ to you I got the cold shoulder or a look of contempt.”

Gently running your hand over his arm this time, instead of punching it, you looked into his eyes and apologized for your behavior all those years ago.  

Chris traced a finger down the side of your face, making sure he had your full attention before lowering his voice and saying more things you had yearned to hear him say. 

“It killed me that you wouldn’t talk to me anymore.  I’d developed feelings for you, I just hadn’t realized it until the ski trip we took together.  Maybe it was seeing you in a different environment or something, but I started to fall for you after that and then you just blew me off.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything? I didn’t have a clue, Chris,” you questioned, trying to absorb everything.

“Because you were my best friend’s little sister. I was afraid it would be crossing some invisible line in the sand if I did.” 

Who knows if it was the beer, the making up after so many years of being mad at him, or if you just couldn’t hold back the urge to press your body against his, but you turned towards him and wrapped your arms around Chris for a tight hug.  Hearing these things from him filled you with regret at your actions, but also with so much love and warmth for him again.  

“I was such an idiot. Chris.  I’m so sorry for being such a bitch back then.”  You shook your head and rolled your eyes as the summer he spoke about flashed before your eyes.  

How many things could’ve been different if you had just let him speak to you and clear things up.  Ugh!

“What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing the emotions coming across your face then.

“I’m just realizing how many mistakes I made because of that friggin’ idiot on the dance floor right now.  Maybe if I had just confronted you instead of just believing him we could’ve spent that summer together...or even longer.”

“It’s possible.  I was kinda crazy about you by the time I left but, there was no getting through to you.”  Chris wrapped his arm around your waist, drawing you close to him, giving you a sideways hug.  

Looking down and away for a moment you said softly, “I was such a bitch to you sometimes.  I was just sooo angry and confused. I’m sorry.  You deserved better than that.  I should’ve known, or picked up the truth at some point, I just couldn’t get over the sting of his words.”

When you turned back towards him the expression on his face made your breath hitch.  You saw him swallow hard and his eyes grew darker.  

The hand around your waist went on the move, stroking your back as he apologized, “I wish there was a way we could turn back time and fix all this mess but, I know we can’t  We can, however, move forward.  And I’m very happy that you talked to me tonight so we could do so.”

“Thank you for that, Chris.  It’s kind of like a second chance,” you said quietly before closing the gap between your faces, which was only a few inches, and giving him a soft, but lingering, kiss.  He inhaled sharply and when you opened your eyes it was to find him gazing at you with eyes full of passion.  His eyes were a mirror of your own if the sudden pulsing between your legs was any indication.  

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I was 14,” you said with a chuckle.  

“And? Was it everything you imagined?” he teased.

“No.  My imagination didn’t come close to capturing how good that felt.”

Before you could continue, the DJ announced that it was time for a toast from the Best Man.  You turned towards the dance floor and Chris whispered in your ear, “I need to stand behind you.”

“Why?” you asked, confused by the statement.

“Because I’ve got a huge boner right now from thinking about you and I don’t think you want the whole place seeing it.”

Your bit your lip, stifling both your laughter and an enormous grin.  Hearing this made your cheeks turn bright red, and sent a jolt of heat through your body and straight to your core.  You moved forward and let him get into position behind you as you both listened to the toast.

What was being said?  You had absolutely no clue  All you could focus on was the fact that Chris was standing so close to you that you could feel the heat of his skin burning against your bare back.  You also felt the boner he mentioned, still hard as a rock because Chris had decided to let his hands wander.  At first it was just your shoulders, but then he slid them down to the back of your waist, using his fingertips to trace your curves.  When he felt you responding to it, and not pushing him away, his hands moved further south and cupped your ass, squeezing your cheeks in his large hands.  Thankfully you were positioned at the far end of the bar and there was no one behind you guys to spot what was going on.  

He lowered his head to your shoulder and whispered in your ear, his breath hot and moist against it, “You are so fucking sexy, I can’t believe I let you get away.” 

Chris planted a quick kiss on the side of your neck, letting his tongue poke out briefly, and you felt your pussy practically gush with arousal.  On their own volition, your hips pushed back and you began to grind your ass against the erection straining through his pants. 

Dropping his head to your shoulder again he hissed out, “You better stop before I lose control back here.”  

Looking over your shoulder you challenged, “Maybe I want you to. Maybe we should.”

Understanding your meaning at once, if the look of absolute lust coming over his face was any indication, he asked, “But where?”

You paused and thought for a moment.  This wasn’t you, spontaneous sex was something you did in your fantasies, not in your real life.  But you had to have him.  And it had to be right now.  

“Bridal suite?” you whispered over your shoulder, as the bride’s father was taking a turn toasting the newlyweds.

“No, they could go in there.  We need someplace no one would be going into.  I’d say my car but it’s too public.”

A light suddenly came on in your head.  “Coat closet!  I saw one near the bathrooms.  It’s summer, so no one’s using it.  There shouldn’t be anyone in there now.”

“I love how your mind works. I’ll check it out, when you go to the bathroom I’ll signal you if it’s clear.”

With that, you turned to the bar as he left, giving Chris a head start to avoid suspicion.  When you approached the bathrooms you heard him whisper your name.  Looking around first to make sure no one was watching, you quickly stepped into the room, and quickly locked the door behind you.  

“This is crazy,” he said with a sexy smirk on his lips that brought the same out from yours. 

“It is,” you agreed, leaning against the door and making sure you were ready to go through with this.  Your chest was heaving, breast pushed out and nipples begging to be set free of their confines.  You wanted him inside you and you wanted it now.  

Stalking his way towards you, Chris pulled your body against his and leaned down to kiss you.  There was no hesitation, your mouths opened and your tongues began stroke against each other.  The sensation was like a jolt, bursting every bubble of passion in your body. Your hands had been stroking over his back and hair, but they now moved around to begin undoing his belt.  

He stopped kissing you and rested his forehead against your, saying between his heaving breaths, “Are you positive you want to do this?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything.”

“Shit! I don’t have protection, I wasn’t planning on-”

Putting a finger to his lips, you quieted him and asked, “Are you safe?”

“Yes.”

“So am I.  And I’m on the pill so there’s nothing to worry about.  But if we’re doing this, we gotta do this now before someone realizes we’re gone.”

“I want you,” he said before capturing your lips again, his hands lowering the zipper at the back of the dress a little so he could free your breasts. 

“I need you, Chris,” you practically growled into his ear as his palms found your tits and he pinched your nipple.  

He backed off for a moment to finish undoing his pants and you moved away from the door and leaned your body against the far wall.  The gown you were wearing was flowy and could easily be brought up.  You didn’t want to undress, just in case someone came knocking.  As he lowered his trousers and underwear to the floor, you lifted the skirt of your dress.  

Chris stepped out of his pants and stood in front of you.  Reaching under your skirt, he took a hold of your panties and lowered them down your legs and helping you step out of them.  He kissed you against and then moved down your neck to lick your nipple as his hand, which had stayed under your skirt, found it’s way between your legs.  His fingers made their way through your already slick folds.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me already,” he said as he easily found he could slip two fingers into you, gliding them in and out of your core with ease.  

“I need you in me, now!”

Without another word, Chris pulled his hand free and used it to hold your thigh up, hitching it over his hip as he positioned himself at your entrance.  He slipped his cock into you and you both moaned with pleasure from the feeling.  Your hips rocked and grinded against his as he started to move.  

He pulled out and you were about to protest, until you realized he was lifting your skirt again and hoisting you up,  Your back pressed against the wall for support and your legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged himself back into your throbbing pussy. Your hands gripped his broad shoulders as he fucked your hard and fast, the new position allowing him to penetrate you deeply and thoroughly. He had you gripped by the hips, pushing you down as he thrusted his cock into you over and over again . 

It didn’t take long for either of you to reach the edge.  Your orgasm ripped through your, causing your inner walls to flutter and clench around his dick. It felt so good you could’ve screamed, but because of where you were you breathed through it, only letting small cries of ecstasy that couldn’t be suppressed come through.  

You set Chris off and after a few more thrusts he sank himself deep within you.  Staying deep he clenched his body and his dick pulsed inside of you as he shot his hot seed within you as he reached climax. His was gripping your body, his face buried in your neck as he gasped through his own release.  

You stayed in this position until he began to soften within you and he let you down gently.  Once your feet were back on the ground he leaned against you and you held onto each other tightly, both exhausted and on the verge of collapse.  

Once some strength came back into your bodies you kissed again, softly this time, exchanging warm breath with each other in between each one.  Your hand was cupping his face and he held you in his arms, neither one of you wanting to be released just yet. 

“That was -” he began, before just shaking his head, unable to find the words to express himself.  You knew exactly how he felt, there was no describing the connection you felt to him right now.  You also knew that as much as you wanted to stay here longer, there was probably already a search party looking for you.  

With a shy smile, you picked up your panties and pulled them back on, explaining that you had to get back inside.  He smiled, teasing about you changing from a sexpot to Ms. Demure in the blink of an eye.  He found it hot.  You couldn’t help but shake your head and smile at him, all sorts of emotions coursing through you right now.  

Chris pulled your zipper back up and you adjusted your dress and swiped through your hair to make sure it was still in place as he redressed himself.  Opening the door just a crack, you peered out to make sure there was no one in the immediate vicinity before quickly making your way from the coat closet to the bathroom to clean up.  He waited till you reached the door before he made his way quickly across himself. 

You spent the rest of the wedding with the guests and your family, occasionally catching Chris watching you and exchanging secretive, sexy smiles.  Before the end of the night he made his way over to you. 

“When can I see you again?”  he asked.  You paused, surprised by the question.  

“If you want to see me again that is?”  Chris stammered, clearly shaken by the fact that you weren’t answering and just staring at him with wide eyes.

“Of course I do!  I just wasn’t expecting you to want to see me again.”

Catching your chin between his fingers he made sure he had your full attention on his eyes.  “Hey, I’m not that kind of guy.  I let you get away once.  It was a mistake I’m not planning on making a second time.”  

You swapped numbers and made plans for the following day.  There was a lot of catching up to do.  A lot. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "He Hates Me" by Sarah Johns


End file.
